Y tú y yo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: El destino, más que un plan bien delineado, es un juego al azar [Para Alexeiss].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon _no_ me pertenece (nadie me ha amenazado, torturado o chantajeado para decir esto).

 **…** **Y tú y yo.**

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa desde que nos cruzamos. Desde la primera vez que nos hablamos con la mirada, cuando vi a través de tus ojos que el mundo brillaba intensamente y luego se nos venía abajo. Nunca te lo dije, pero el mundo me gustaba más de la forma en que tú lo veías.

Quizá fue por todas esas palabras que se quedaron atoradas, que nos fue inevitable explotar algún día junto a ellas.

 _Invierno_ _._

Esa noche, _la noche_ , estaba enojado. No recuerdo bien el por qué. Pero el ruido del bar en el que solía trabajar en ese entonces, el ruido al que estaba tan acostumbrado, por alguna razón aturdió mis sentidos. Las puntas de las orejas me ardían, y ese mismo ardor poco a poco comenzaba a rodar por todo mi cuerpo, yendo y viniendo, igual a una esfera sobre una mesa de billar.

Fue por eso que al terminar mi turno no dude en salir corriendo, azotando la puerta con una fuerza que no quería imprimir, con las voces de mis compañeros rebotando en mi espalda.

Caminé entre personas, a través de calles titilantes, sintiendo un viento gélido que me marcaba muchas direcciones confusas.

Di vuelta en una esquina llena de máquinas expendedoras. La gente tenía entre sus manos bebidas calientes, sus palabras humeaban cada vez que sus bocas se abrían. Mi pecho se oprimió de repente, mi corazón se sentía como algo ajeno a mi cuerpo, un instrumento sin necesidad de usarse. « _Mugicha_. Quiero _Mugicha_ ٭».

—Ah, cómo me gustaría comprar una lata de _mugicha_. —Aquel suspiro, que sonaba más a una queja, sopló en mis oídos a pesar de la distancia.

Su figura borrosa, enmarcada por la luz artificial de una ciudad arrastrada por el tiempo, se acercaba. Pensé que era el recorte difuso de una vieja memoria cuando pasó a mi lado, sonriendo internamente al tiempo en que detenía su andar.

—Las luces de esta calle son bonitas, ¿no te parece? —dijo, e inmediatamente volví a sentir que cada uno de mis latidos se colaban en mi pecho, como una ráfaga de aire frío.

—Es Navidad, se supone que todo debe ser brillante. —Me encogí de hombros. Las palabras que se me escapaban se sentían a gusto. Daba la impresión de que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo diría que nostálgico. Así debe ser esta época del año.

—Te escuche decir que querías una lata de _mugicha_. —Dio un respingo—. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Había unas pinturas muy bonitas en una tienda de arte y gaste todo lo que traía encima —exclamó sin más, sujetando el broche que atrapaba su flequillo.

—Da la casualidad de que yo estaba a punto de comprar _mugicha_ , ¿vienes?

Me observó unos segundos, bajando las cejas, abriendo imperceptiblemente la boca. Su hálito era transparente.

—Acepto, pero sólo si estás de acuerdo en que te devuelva el dinero otro día —propuso.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pensaba comprarlo en una máquina expendedora. —Me observó, divertida—. Es más barato.

Avanzamos al mismo tiempo.

—Por cierto, ¿no me dirás cómo te llamas?

—Yagami.

—¿Sólo Yagami?

—Eso es suficiente por ahora.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas, las risas, las miradas, ecos dilatados que flotaban… De repente todo el panorama burbujeaba a nuestro alrededor. Y tú y yo reíamos, con una lata caliente entre las manos, sin importarnos que la nieve ya caía sobre la ciudad, escuchando los fuegos artificiales que explotaban antes de llegar y anunciaban el año nuevo.

 _Primavera_ _._

No nos encontramos al día, a la semana o al mes siguiente. Fue un tiempo largo el que transcurrió para que nuestros pasos volvieran a cruzarse. Como si la vida nos diera una gran bocanada de aire antes de encontrar el presente y el futuro en un paso.

La volví a conocer en una librería, con un enorme número trece en la fachada, ubicada al final de una calle sin nombre.

Es curioso que no nos hubiésemos encontrado antes en la librería que ambos visitábamos con frecuencia. El destino, más que un plan bien delineado, es un juego al azar.

—Tiempo sin verte, Yagami.

Se sobresaltó al escucharme. Su semblante sorprendido no tardó en mutar a uno taciturno.

—¿Vienes a cobrarme? Sabía que no era buena idea dejar que un desconocido pagará por mí. —Dejó en la estantería el libro que antes hojeaba—. Nunca me dijiste tu nombre y yo sí, aunque era mi nombre como garantía. Pensé eso hace unos días.

—No lo dije porque no lo preguntaste, y no se me ocurrió decirlo.

Soltó una risilla.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Takaishi.

—De acuerdo, Takaishi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Noté lo que no había notado bajo la oscuridad en la que conocí su rostro; la facilidad con la que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa auténtica.

—Suelo venir para inspirarme.

—¿Inspirarte?

—El olor de los libros, los colores, todo eso me ayuda cuando estoy…, exhausto de la universidad.

—La librería trece tiene algo especial, entiendo. Mi hermano me traía todos los años, cuando era mi cumpleaños. No tenía gusto para la lectura, creo que los héroes de papel nunca fueron lo suyo, pero gracias a él tuve mis primeros libros. —Escuché claramente la risa que nunca llegaba a salir cada vez que hablaba de amigos y familia—. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—La encontré por casualidad a los siete, había perdido de vista a mi madre y llegue aquí, atraído por los mostradores.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba nunca el nombre de la librería. Sólo teníamos la certeza de su gran y vistoso número trece, ni siquiera sabíamos si el número estaba ahí por alguna razón.

«La librería trece» se convirtió en un apodo que nos convenía a ambos.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde allí, perdiendo la noción de las manecillas del reloj.

٭٭٭

La lluvia, afuera, seguía martilleando contra las calles, como rumores que crecen si aguzas el oído.

Le extendí una toalla, ella la tomó distraída, mirando el entorno. Aún ahora me pregunto qué era lo que veía, porque en sus ojos se zurcían sombras y destellos.

—Es raro —resopló para sí misma—. No tienes fotos.

—Mis padres están divorciados —solté, tratando de restarle importancia— desde que tenía seis. Las fotos viejas se quedaron guardadas por alguna parte.

—¿No tienes ninguna?

—Me quedé con una fotografía.

Supongo que mi semblante era el de una persona que no transmite nada más que lastima, porque ella, de pie junto a la ventana, con la toalla todavía en la mano, parecía debatirse.

—Si los momentos no se saben capturar adecuadamente, te causan más daño del que ya se hizo. Por eso dicen que las fotos te roban el alma, pero sólo las que no te traerán buenos recuerdos, ¿sabes? —se apresuró a decir luego del largo silencio que nos antecedió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que muchas personas han perdido el alma debido a mi mal ojo. Soy fotógrafa, mejor dicho, quiero serlo algún día —se autocorrigió.

—Algo me dice que lo serás —dije, y desaparecí tras la puerta de la reducida cocina.

En ese entonces tenía las mañas del bar muy arraigadas y solía exagerar todos mis movimientos, a Hikari le gustaba verme mientras preparaba tazas de café. Aunque ese día estuve solo en la cocina, sin nadie que me observará.

Cuando regrese, Hikari ya estaba arrellanada en el sofá.

Las hojas sueltas entre sus dedos me hicieron temblar. El olor del café se filtraba por toda la casa.

—«…Y tú y yo» —leyó casi sin abrir la boca.

Le arrebate las hojas con brusquedad, arrinconando el par de tazas en la mesita que adornaba la sala.

—Lo siento. —El broche que en su flequillo se zafó.

Al ver sus cabellos castaños desparramados por toda su frente, asemejándose a diminutas ramas secas, reaccione a la rudeza con la que había actuado.

—Anda, dime que soy un tonto, puedes hacerlo —exclamé dando vueltas, carraspeando. Mi respiración se hacía más evidente en el silencio absoluto—. ¿Hikari?

Me acerqué, observándola con cautela. Sus ojos eran más intensos de lo que pensaba.

—Takaishi, el título de la historia, ¿por qué se llama así? —No pude evitar sorprenderme ante el deje de emoción en su voz—. ¿No se escucharía igual si dijera simplemente _tú y yo_?

—Es distinto. —Con cautela, me senté a su lado—. _Tú y yo_ suena muy cerrado, ¿no te parece? Por el contrario, pienso que _y tú y yo_ deja abierta la posibilidad de que hubo un _antes_ y de que puede haber un _después_. Esas dos personas, a pesar de estar completamente enamoradas, son conscientes de que existe algo más aparte de ellos.

Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, sin despegar la vista de mí.

—… Y tú y yo. Tienes razón, suena diferente.

Arrugó el entrecejo, dibujando una levísima sonrisa. Con ese sencillo gesto me di cuenta de que sus labios sabían a café amargo aún sin probarlos.

—No me habías dicho que eras escritor —continuó.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho, cabe la posibilidad de que no estarías compartiendo una tarde conmigo —me detuve para captar su reacción. Con la vista al frente, las mejillas se le tintaron de rosa pálido, casi diáfano—. Además, tampoco te dije que escribo dormido.

Se levantó de un salto, viéndome con duda. Cuando empecé a reír ella también lo hizo. Su risa llenaba cada rincón al que no le llegaba la luz del foco. Fue la primera vez que escuche su risa desternillada, desastrosa, capaz de descolocar a cualquiera.

Aquellos días vi muchas cosas nacer en Hikari, en el pequeño mundo que formaba con cada sonrisa. Entonces, de súbito, mi existencia brotó en sus manos.

 _Verano_ _._

Lo único que veía de reojo era el perfil de Hikari, recargado contra la ventana. Aparté una mano del volante para alzar la manta que poco a poco se deslizaba para caer, dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

Saqué una lata de café apretujada en la guantera.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó soñolienta, tallándose los ojos.

—Apenas hace dos horas salimos, vamos hasta Hiroshima, ¿recuerdas? —Acomodó la manta sobre sus piernas—. Vuelve a dormir.

—Me quedaré despierta para acompañarte —exclamó con resolución—; es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que has aceptado venir.

Un mes antes me había hablado de repente, conteniendo la emoción: «Una amiga se casará pronto, ¿quieres ir?» Fue lo primero que escuche al descolgar el teléfono «Sólo si no tienes mucho trabajo» agregó atropellada.

A través de la delgada línea que nos unía en esa mañana soleada, el sonido de sus labios nerviosos era claro. «Iré», respondí, y logré ver cuando dejaba de recoger su cabello detrás de la oreja.

El viaje que nos esperaba aún era largo.

Debía mantener la vista al frente, por lo tanto no disfrutaba de los paisajes que corrían y nos dejaban.

—Tomaré muchas fotos para ti —sin esperar una respuesta, tomó la cámara que aguardaba en el asiento trasero.

* * *

Cuando el paisaje comenzó a ponerse naranja, tuve el mal presentimiento de que no llegaríamos.

—La ceremonia es a las seis, son las cinco. —Golpeteó el reloj atado a su muñeca, tal vez con la intención de romper el tiempo.

—Llegaremos, la carretera está libre.

Frunció el ceño, volviendo la vista al horizonte.

Lo único que se extendía al frente era un largo y serpenteante camino gris.

٭٭٭

Arribamos con los segundos pegados al cuello.

La recepción iba a ser en Sakaigahama٭. Un hotel de bastante importancia por esos lares. Tuvimos que caminar todavía al interior del jardín del hotel, a la Capilla Ribbon, para presenciar la ceremonia.

La peculiar Capilla de dos espirales que ascendían en la cubierta, estaba rodeada de árboles verdes, todos llenos de gorjeos que se escuchaban desde que tu vista captaba la estructura al final de la colina.

Detrás, el mar se mantenía estable, arrullado por el sol veraniego.

Al mirar el techo de Ribbon se tenía la sensación de estar en el caparazón de un caracol. Las luces se comenzaron a encender, y las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrever una figura ataviada en un pomposo vestido blanco.

* * *

—Tú debes ser _Kakeru_ , Hikari me habló tanto de ti ¡Siento que ya te conozco! —Se acercó a nosotros una vez que terminó la ceremonia, con las mejillas encendidas. El cabello lavanda se le escurría por la espalda.

—Miya —Hikari le dio un codazo para captar su atención. Susurró algo a su oído.

—¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que su nombre era Kakeru.

El ambiente de la fiesta era apacible. Las personas reían, se abrazaban, murmuraban, como si no quisieran irrumpir la felicidad que se aspiraba. Incluso daba la impresión de estar en una reunión muy, muy íntima.

—Nuestros asientos quedan por allá. —Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

Esquivó mi mano al tratar de tomar la suya.

—¿Sigues molesta? —Negó.

Adelanté unos pasos hacia donde Miyako había indicado, Hikari caminaba detrás de mí.

Si peleábamos, aunque fuese por una tontería, ambos preferíamos no tocar el tema y encerrarnos hasta estar listos para hablar. De otra forma, éramos capaces de herirnos como nadie más sabía.

Esa es una de las cosas que aprendí bien de mis padres.

No tiene caso abrir cicatrices que no existen.

—¡Daisuke! —escuché gritar a Hikari a mis espaldas. Giré, topándome con su imagen abrazando a un chico de cabello alborotado.

—¡¿Daisuke?! —grité también.

El susodicho dibujó una sonrisa juguetona, intercambiando la mirada entre Hikari y yo.

٭٭٭

—Así que ustedes dos —volvió a formar un mohín burlón— están juntos. Quién lo diría.

—Y quién diría que tú conoces a Hikari…, y a mí.

A Daisuke lo conocí durante un campamento, a los diez años. En un principio esa actitud que derrochaba travesura, y hasta algo de arrogancia, me descolocaba. Luego, al adaptarme a sus maneras, supe que su alma sencilla era la que desembocaba en su extrema transparencia ante los demás.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —Tomó con impaciencia de su copa.

—Entré a la Universidad A. Hace tiempo que no veo a papá, frecuentemente recibo llamadas de mi hermano, y ahora estoy con Hikari. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Dejé la universidad —profirió.

—No bromees.

—Eso quisiera —apoyó una mano en la mejilla—, pero no encontré mi lugar ahí. En lo único que soy bueno es en hacer ramen, ¿eso para qué me servirá? Además estoy desempleado ¡Esto apesta!

—Ayudará en algo.

Las sombras que le colgaban de los ojos, esa agudeza perdida, no eran propios del Daisuke que yo conocía. El Daisuke que, si se lo proponía, era capaz de jugar con fuego.

—En el lugar donde trabajo están buscando gente, te puedo ayudar a entrar.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Takaishi. —Rodó los ojos, golpeándome el hombro.

La mayoría de veces a Daisuke se le debía traducir, porque lo que trataba de decir no lo hacía con palabras, sino con acciones. Y aquel golpe no podía ser más que un «sí» oculto.

La música —extraña mezcla entre rock, pop y jazz— seguía sonando.

En el pequeño espacio donde pocas personas se atrevían a bailar, vi a lo lejos a Hikari. Bailaba con una alocada Miyako y su apenado novio, ahora esposo, los tenía a ambos bien agarrados de la mano.

Me sentí relajado porque seguro, con el cansancio, el enfado se le pasaría de regreso a casa y podríamos hablar.

Pronto el suelo firme en el que estaba se volvió lodo. Yo observaba a Hikari, al mismo tiempo que unos ojos a mi lado. Daisuke.

 _Otoño_ _._

A punto de abrir el local, mientras nos encargábamos de colocar ventiladores por todas partes y alistábamos todo, llegaba siempre con dos bolsas llenas de _omurice_ ٭ y él, con los ojos tan brillantes como el sol de afuera, saltaba por encima de la barra para ayudarla. Yo me quedaba en mi lugar, limpiando algún vaso o acomodando una silla, con los músculos congelados.

A mí ese tipo de atenciones me sorprendían, sobre todo por la rapidez con la que reaccionaba en cuanto cruzaba la puerta rechinante.

—Hikari, soy muy feliz cuando nos traes comida, pero si sigues trayendo _omurice_ me volveré loco —resopló Daisuke, dejando sobre la barra el par de bolsas negras.

—Es lo único que venden en la tienda cerca de mi apartamento. Lo siento.

—Deja de quejarte, de todos modos lo comerás —intervine.

—Guarda silencio, Takaishi. Voy por un par de sillas a la bodega, ¡nos vemos, Hikari! —se despidió alzando la mano.

—¡Adiós! —Giró bruscamente hacia mí con una sonrisa que resaltaba sus labios suaves—. Takeru, recuerda que este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

—¿No querrás decir _matarme_?

—Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho. Es un Yagami, no necesita pedir permiso. —Rio un poco—. Pero tú sí, ¿te dieron el día libre?

—Lo hable con mi jefe, no se ha negado. Daisuke me suplirá.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, es hora de irme, no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

—Bien, gracias por venir.

—No me digas eso, no soy una clienta del bar. —Hizo un extraño mohín para luego colgarse a mi cuello y darme un beso. Un beso corto. Los besos de despedida eran equivalentes al tiempo que llevaba de retraso.

—Hueles a hoja secas —murmuré, su respiración chocaba contra mi boca.

—Es que ya es otoño. —Sonrió en mi mejilla—. No te exijas demasiado.

—No te distraigas pensando en mí.

Golpeó mi hombro antes de irse.

* * *

Hikari fue quien abrió la puerta. En su rostro se despejaba una grácil sonrisa.

—Mi hermano creyó que no llegarías.

—¡Hikari, apresúrate! —Una voz la llamó desde lejos.

—¡Voy! —gritó virando un poco a la izquierda—. Vamos, es hora —dijo jalando mi mano.

Un solo paso, solo uno, y una persona nos intercepto.

—¿Ya han hecho el ritual de la abejita y el abejorro?

Mantenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada de terror en el rostro.

—¡Hermano! —reprimió Hikari, avergonzada. No sé si por la pregunta o por la _respuesta_ a esa pregunta.

—Como tu hermano mayor es normal que quiera saber —replicó sin pizca de duda.

—Nadie en el mundo compartiría ese pensamiento retorcido.

—Esta es una junta de hombres, Hikari, anda, ve con Mimi, _shu, shu_.

Ella, muy a su pesar, arrastró los pies, dirigiéndome antes una mirada de disculpa.

Taichi hizo una especie de señal secreta, y al instante Daisuke estaba a su lado. No había reparado en su presencia hasta ese preciso momento.

—Vamos al balcón —ordenó. Mis pies instintivamente se movieron.

Comencé a plantearme seriamente que Taichi trataba de aniquilarme, cuando Daisuke se quedó _vigilando_ la puerta.

—Pronto me iré por un tiempo, fuera de Japón. No se lo he dicho a Hikari. Sé que ya no es una niña a la que deben vigilar para que no se fracture una pierna, pero debes asegurarme que la cuidarás.

Afirmé despacio. Palmeó mi espalda y dio media vuelta.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No habrá amenazas? ¿No quieres saber quién soy?

—Hikari te eligió, eso es suficiente. —Se encogió de hombros.

Taichi salió y Daisuke entró, rascándose la nuca.

—Esperaba ver más agresividad de su parte —comentó extrañado.

Tuve la necesidad de expulsar lo que llevaba guardado desde el día de la boda. No iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa.

En esa época, cuando Hikari estudiaba por las tardes y nos visitaba antes de irse a la escuela, yo trabaja en el turno de la tarde y estudiaba por la mañana. Sin embargo, nuestros horarios discordantes nunca fueron impedimento para vernos.

Y en esos tiempos libres para encontrarnos, Daisuke no se despegaba de nosotros, éramos como los hermanos _Hanamura_ ٭.

—¿Amas a Hikari?

Me arrepentí un segundo después.

—Te he dicho mil veces que me gustaba… ¡Cuando teníamos siete años!

—Nunca te lo había preguntado.

—¿Ah, no? En ese caso fue alguien más, tiene unos cuantos pretendientes por ahí, ya sabes.

—¿Por qué te gustaba?

—No te rendirás, qué terco —suspiró—. Hikari tenía una salud delicada en ese entonces. Vivíamos en el mismo edificio e iba a jugar con ella después de clases. Era su único amigo. Fue una etapa que sólo sirvió para afianzar nuestra amistad.

-Así que no te gusta, ¿de verdad?

—Ya deja de molestar con eso si no quieres un ojo morado —bufó irritado—. No entiendo por qué te interesa tanto nuestra relación. Somos _amigos_ , es todo.

—Disculpa por ser tan insistente, es sólo que… yo he estado enamorado de ella toda mi vida, y ni siquiera lo sabía. No me sorprendería que tú también lo estuvieras.

—Eso fue tan cursi. —Deformó su rostro, era una de esas cosas de las que, estaba seguro, había aprendido de Miyako—. Cuida de ella, es importante para mí, y no en el sentido que pensabas. Actué tanto tiempo como su hermano que ahora ya no veo la diferencia.

Apenas asentí y ambos callamos. Hikari se acercaba.

Me sentí un tonto al descubrir, tiempo después, durante una borrachera de Daisuke, el pasado turbulento entre él y Miyako.

٭٭٭

—Taichi se ha pavoneado con todos, «ese chiquillo no parada de temblar», ha dicho.

—Hay algo de verdad en lo que relato.

—¿En serio? —Ladeó la cabeza—. Toma, una bebida caliente.

En el cielo parecía cruzar una aurora boreal de colores transparentes, atravesando sigilosamente las nubes, el sol, las alas presurosas de las aves. Creo que era el viento de un invierno que aún no llegaba, pero se percibía, o quizá era el aura que desde siempre se ha interpuesto entre mis ojos y el cielo a modo de barrera, para hacerme saber que el color, aunque similar, nunca será el mismo.

Como lo único que me hace ser consciente de que mis ojos, algún día, volverán a ser parte de algo más grande y que no logro comprender.

—Takeru, me alegra haberte encontrado.

Puso su mano sobre la mía, antes de que sus labios cálidos se encontraran con los míos.

Mi mente, trabajando a un ritmo lento, únicamente me daba la seguridad para estar seguro, sin equivocarme, de dos cosas irrelevantes, la primera; que era verano porque tomábamos _mugicha_ frío, y no caliente como en invierno, la segunda; que sus manos eran suaves.

 _Invierno_ _._

Algo había cambiado. No era la llegada de la nueva estación ni el asfalto gris con manchas blancas. Se trataba de algo más grande que borboteaba en mi interior. Apenas una distorsión que arrugaba el tiempo y tupía de más manchas blancas las banquetas.

—Takeru, tengo ganas de leer en el parque. —Los ojos rojos apuntaban a un sitio que, desde entonces, no pude alcanzar.

Esa mañana tomamos los abrigos y salimos, sin más, con la sencilla compañía de un libro.

El frío parecía transformarse en agujas finísimas para lograr calarnos los huesos. Hikari, a pesar de tiritar, no paraba de admirar el solitario paisaje. De vez en cuando me halaba de la mano para acercarme a una flor deshojada.

Las cosas rotas la atraían sin remedio.

Solía pensar que por eso estaba conmigo, porque Hikari era como mi pieza perdida. La que había extraviado en algún otro mundo. Si lo pienso de esta forma, las punzadas de la mañana ya no duelen tanto por la noche.

—Enfermaras si no te abrigas adecuadamente —expresó, ausente.

Se puso de puntitas y con firmeza apretó la bufanda enredada a mi cuello. Dio un paso hacia atrás, contemplándome sobriamente.

Noté las manos sueltas a los lados, desnudas, frías. Las tomé entre las mías. Apenas abrió la boca cuando el viento se inclinó ante ella. Disolviendo todo.

—Me tengo que ir.

Pero la primera vez no la escuché. Estaba sumido en una atmósfera gélida que yo mismo había formado.

—Me tengo que ir —repitió, con la voz calcada.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio a parpadear.

—¿Conociste a alguien más?

Intuí que la persona hablando con Hikari, en ese momento, no era yo. No me sentía allí, ocupando mi lugar en el mundo. Lo que sentía y lo que decía no mutaba en la misma dirección.

—Nunca conoceré a nadie como tú. —Yo abrí y cerré la boca—. ¿Entonces por qué me voy? Es eso lo que quieres preguntar, ¿o no? La respuesta, tal vez ni yo la sé con certeza.

En un rápido movimiento alejó sus manos, caminó un poco hasta sentarse en una banca.

«Me tengo que ir», tan familiarizado estaba con esas palabras, que ya casi no se sentían. Menos si se partían en los labios resecos de Hikari.

Sin embargo, y aún aturdido como estaba, yo también sabía que ella debía irse. ¿A dónde? Puede que algún día lo comprenda, quizá cuando mi vida no sea la que me lleve de la mano.

—Las nubes se han puesto, deberíamos ir por una lata de mugicha. Hay una máquina expendedora cerca, la vi de camino aquí. —Logré sonreírle.

—Yo invito esta vez —profesó como un último suspiro, un cierre que no quiere dejar a la deriva hilillos sueltos. Una despedida.

Deambulamos por las calles. Conversamos, reímos, alargando innecesariamente cada palabra. Traspapelándonos con nuestra propia mirada perdida. Nada nuevo. A excepción de nosotros.

Me alejé un momento para comprar el mugicha.

—Gracias. —Sonrió genuinamente al recibir la lata caliente.

Como _escritor_ , encontrar sinónimos es igual a encontrar piedras. Pero al usarlos en ella, nunca fue suficiente nada para describirla. Las palabras se me agotaban, sin importar cuántas usara, no era suficiente.

—Debes prometer que no serás una de esas fotógrafas extravagantes, de las que se suben encima de un avión para tomar la puesta de sol.

—Lo prometo. Me enseñaste a encontrar lugares mágicos sin despegar los pies de la tierra. —Asintió varias veces—. Tú promete que todo lo que escribas lo harás desde el alma.

—Es una promesa. —Asentí también.

En un afán de molestarla, pregunté si había llorado, ella dijo que no, pero tenía desordenadas las pestañas, supuse que por haberse tallado los ojos. Quizá yo sólo buscaba una señal de no ser el único afectado por lo que pasaba.

Hasta el postrero instante conserve la esperanza de hallar una rama al borde del abismo a la cual aferrarme.

—En éste momento somos la vida… Y tú y yo —murmuró antes de beber de un trago el líquido que restaba.

Caminamos juntos dos calles más. Nuestros pasos dejaron de sonar. Nos abrazamos y no lo hicimos, nos besamos y no.

Alzó la mano, devolviéndola al segundo. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Sabía que lo informal ya no iba con nosotros.

Diría que desde ese día no la he visto, pero mentiría. Todavía la veo alejarse.

Cada vez que cruzó este boulevard, como lo hago ahora, no la recuerda a ella, recuerdo su nombre. Ese que a veces tomaba formas ajenas a su existencia y se colaban en cada uno de sus gestos, en cada error que cometía, en todos sus sentidos que la desorientaban.

Todas esas cosas, pequeñas y frágiles, todo eso era ella. Una luz desfragmentada.

* * *

 **Mugicha** : té de cebada tostada. Se suele servir caliente en invierno y frío en verano.

 **Sakaigahama** : hotel resort ubicado en Onomochi, Hiroshima… Como dato sin importancia, y según lo que investigué, Hiroshima se encuentra a, aproximadamente, nueve horas de Tokio; **Capilla Ribbon** : esta capilla para bodas se encuentra en el jardín del hotel, situada junto al Mar Interior de Japón.

 **Omurice** : plato japonés contemporáneo. Consistente en una tortilla hecha con arroz frito.

Los hermanos **Hanamura** : son personajes de una serie animada, _Mahoutsukai_ _Sari_ , siendo ellos trillizos.

 _Alex_ , ¿sabes que es muy dificil hacerle un regalo a una persona multishipper? XD Es que no sabes qué pareja elegir y bueno, yo me incliné hacia la pareja que mejor manejo (en teoría). Al final no sé qué paso, el resultado no es lo que quería, pero espero que te haya gustado un poquis. El título no es el mejor, lo sé, mejor debería retirarme, lo sé... ¡Feliz 22 de febrero, Alexi! (?).

A quienes han leído, ¡gracias por leer! (me pueden lanzar un tomate por cada error ortográfico, no he corregido).


End file.
